Ein Ball sie zu knechten
by Glanwen1
Summary: Die Gefährten spielen Fussball, oder versuchen es zumindestens.


Ein Ball sie zu knechten  
Sie alle zu finden  
In den Wahnsinn zu treiben  
Und ewig zu schinden  
  
Aragorn fand seine neuen Fußballschuhe total geil und deshalb war er auch mit einer dementsprechenden Begeisterung dabei sie zuzuschnüren. Als er aber aufblickte, sah er in die teilweise recht ratlosen, teilweise auch ziemlich entsetzten Gesichter seiner Gefährten.  
  
"Wozu sind die eigentlich überhaupt da", fragte Merry während er ziemlich erfolglos versuchte seine viel zu großen Schuhe in derselben eleganten Art und Weise zuzubinden. "Ich meine, ich find' sie toll, vor allem wegen diesen spitzen Dingern unten dran, aber es würde mich trotzdem interessieren."  
  
Aragorn blickte in 8 fragende Augenpaare.  
  
"Also," Aragorn erhob sich gewichtig und kramte hinter einem Spind eine riesige Tafel hervor, auf der sich in allen Farben des Regenbogens schillernde Pfeile befanden, die in alle Himmelsrichtungen zu weisen schienen. Er machte sich daran, die Funktion jedes einzelnen haargenau zu erklären, wobei die Kinnladen seiner Gefährten, der Schwerkraft folgend, immer mehr gen Boden strebten.  
  
"Noch irgendwelche Fragen," fragte er nach einem schier endlos andauernden Monolog und blickte in die Runde.  
  
Nur Legolas schaffte es trotz oder vielleicht auch gerade wegen seiner Verwirrung eine Frage zu stellen, die allgemeine Zustimmung fand, denn sie beschäftigte die anderen genauso: "Was machen wir jetzt gleich noch mal?"  
  
Aragorns Mimik entgleiste völlig  
  
"Das habe ich euch doch gerade erklärt." Sagte er wutschnaubend. "Habt ihr denn nicht zugehört? Wir spielen heute Fußball!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Die erwarteten Begeisterungsstürme blieben aus und er erntete wieder verwirrte und fragende Blicke.  
  
Boromir kratzte sich ratlos am Kopf "Und wer oder was ist Fußball?" auch diese Frage fand die allgemeine Zustimmung der anderen. Aragorn ließ sich resigniert auf eine Bank fallen.  
  
"Ihr zieht euch jetzt um, wir gehen raus und dann erklär ich euch alles. OK?" Mit diesen Worten stiefelte er wutschnaubend nach draußen, wobei er noch mitkriegte wie Pippin zu Merry sagte: "Hoffentlich ohne diese blöde Tafel. Da blickt ja kein Mensch, bzw. Hobbits, Zauberer... durch."  
  
Als Aragorn auf den Rasen trat erblickte er schon zwei leicht bekleidete weibliche Wesen, die ihren Körper in den unmöglichsten Verrenkungen präsentierten.  
  
"Aragorn," fragte Arwen "findest du das," sie streckte ein Bein weit in die Luft, was zeigte, dass ihre Unterhosenfarbe blau war "oder das besser." Hierauf hob Eowyn ihr anderes Bein ebenso weit in die Luft. Ihre Unterhose war gelb.  
  
Der Angesprochene legte den Kopf schief und betrachtete sie genau:  
  
"Mmmhhhhh, och, also ich find beides gut."  
  
"Also ne, so geht das ja nicht. Du musst dich schon entscheiden." Eowyn nickte Arwen zustimmend zu.  
  
"Wir sind schließlich deine Cheerleader und du bestimmst, was wir machen sollen."  
  
Aragorn klappte angesichts der Tatsache, dass er bei Arwen etwas bestimmen durfte, der Mund auf.  
  
"Na ja, also weißt du, das von Eowyn hat mir ein bisschen besser gefallen."  
  
"Wie jetzt? Wieso? Ich hab mein Bein doch viel höher gestreckt."  
  
Aragorn stöhnte: "Dann war halt deins besser."  
  
"Ja genau, find' ich auch, das wollte ich hören."  
  
Eowyn grinste. "Du hast ihn schon gut unter'm Pantoffel. Obwohl natürlich meins besser war. Noch ne' Frage, braucht man zum Cheerleaden nicht eine Mannschaft? Wo sind die denn?"  
  
Aragorn drehte sich suchend um: "Ich weiß auch nicht wo diese Knallköpfe bleiben. Schauen wir mal lieber nach."  
  
Was er in der Umkleide vorfand, war mit der Schlacht um Helms Klamm nicht zu vergleichen.  
  
Merry und Pippin rollten völlig in ihren Schuhbändern verheddert über den Boden. Der sonst so ernsthafte Gimli flatterte mit den Ärmeln seines viel zu großen T-Shirts durch die Gegend und schien das alles sehr lustig zu finden. "Kuck mal Aragorn, ich kann fliegen." ,rief er begeistert, wobei er seine Aussage mit einem kräftigen Auf- und Abschlagen seiner Arme unterstrich. Boromir hatte seine Hose auf dem Kopf.  
  
"Komische Mütze."  
  
"Boromir, das-ist-deine-Hose!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Ach wirklich." Diese Aussage schien Boromir einzuleuchten. Er entfernte seine eigenartige Kopfbedeckung und betrachtete sie genauer.  
  
"Stimmt."  
  
In diesem Moment fiel Aragorn auf, dass zwei seiner Mitspieler sich noch überhaupt nicht angezogen hatten.  
  
"Legolas, Gandalf, wollt ihr euch nicht auch langsam mal umziehen?"  
  
Legolas verschränkte die Arme.  
  
"Das ziehe ich nicht an."  
  
"Und warum nicht?" Aragorn wurde langsam genervt.  
  
"Das ist rot!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Ja, und..?"  
  
Legolas schaute seinen Mannschaftskapitän pikiert an. "Rot steht mir nicht. Das macht mich immer so blass. Als guter Kapitän solltest du auch auf unser Outfit achten."  
  
Aragorn wusste, dass in solchen und ähnlichen Situationen nicht mit Legolas zu spaßen war.  
  
"Also gut, dann geh' halt so."  
  
"Wie, nackt?" Legolas Stimme schrillte einer Sirene gleich auf.  
  
"Um Gotteswillen, lieber nicht." Diese Bemerkung brachte ihm einen weiteren pikierten Blick ein, den Aragorn aber nicht weiter beachtete. "Ich meine du sollst deine normalen Klamotten nehmen, wir sind schließlich nicht unter uns. Wir haben draußen zwei entzückende Cheerleader."  
  
Sein Blick fiel auf Gandalf.  
  
"Und, was ist mit dir? Magst du rot auch nicht?"  
  
Gandalfs Blick hätte töten können.  
  
"Die Hose ist kurz. Ein alter Mann zieht keine kurze Hose an."  
  
"Ach nein?" erwiderte Aragorn ehrlich überrascht.  
  
"Hast du schon mal einen alten Mann in kurzen Hosen gesehen.... Na also!!!! Meine Krampfadern muss nicht jeder sehen. Sonst verliert man jeden Respekt vor mir."  
  
Aragorn gab es nun auf.  
  
"Macht doch was ihr wollt." Er drehte sich wütend um und bemerkte, die zwei Hobbits, die freudestrahlend auf ihn zuwatschelten.  
  
"Kuck mal, haben wir das nicht toll gemacht?"  
  
Sam und Frodo sahen richtig stolz aus und auf den ersten Blick schien dieser Stolz auch berechtigt zu sein. Als Aragorns Blick allerdings Richtung Hobbitfüße wanderte, gefror sein triumphierendes Lächeln schlagartig.  
  
"Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn ihr einen rechten und einen linken Schuh und nicht zwei gleiche anziehen würdet." Es dauerte noch eine ganze Weile, bis Aragorn aus seiner Mannschaft eine präsentierfähige 11 bzw. 9 gemacht hatte.  
  
Im Gänsemarsch stiefelten sie, Aragorn voran, auf den Rasen. Dort baute er sich vor seiner 'Mannschaft' auf, stemmt die Hände in die Hüften und musterte sie abschätzend.  
  
"Am Anfang von jedem Spiel, muss man sich aufwärmen und dehnen. Ich glaube, ihr habt das besonders nötig."  
  
Zwar hatte keiner so recht verstanden, was er damit meinte, aber die Hobbits und Gimli nickten zustimmend mit den Köpfen, während der Rest, also Gandalf, Boromir und Legolas, gemerkt hatten, dass das eben eine Beleidigung gewesen sein musste und etwas gekränkt dreinschauten.  
  
Aragorn ließ sich davon aber nicht irritieren und fing sogleich mit seinen selbst erdachten Übungen an, die dazu führten, dass die Gruppe sich wieder in zwei Teile aufteilten. Gimli hatte die Gruppe allerdings gewechselt und während die Hobbits sich lachend auf dem Boden kugelten, starrten die anderen ungläubig auf Aragorns ausschwenkendes Hinterteil.  
  
Nur Boromir schaute auf ein anderes Hinterteil, dessen Besitzer ein weibliches elbisches Wesen war. Dies wiederum erregte die Aufmerksamkeit von Aragorn, der seine Übungen augenblicklich unterbrach. Sehr zur Enttäuschung der Hobbits, die nun nichts mehr zum Lachen hatten.  
  
"Boromir, das ist mein Mädchen!" Boromir fühlte sich aber nicht angesprochen und fuhr fort, Arwen mit seinen Blicken auszuziehen.  
  
"BOROMIR!!!!"  
  
Jetzt erst merkte Boromir, dass das sein Name war und fuhr erschrocken zusammen. "Wie bitte, was?"  
  
Aragorn probierte es auf die ganz simple Art.  
  
"Ich Aragorn." Hierbei wies er auf sich selbst.  
  
"Das da Arwen." Er zeigte auf Arwen.  
  
"Und das.." ,er bohrte den Finger in Boromirs Brust, "ist Boromir. Boromir und Arwen, nix da!" Zur Verstärkung schüttelte er entschieden den Kopf und machte ein Gesicht als ob die Apokalypse bevorstehen würde.  
  
"Arwen und Aragorn," er machte ein freundliches Gesicht, "die heiraten. Aber du nicht. Du spielst Fußball." Nun entschloss er sich aber seine Kindergartenton zu aufzugeben und sagte: "Also, wenn du unbedingt jemanden mit den Blicken ausziehen willst, dann nimm gefälligst Eowyn!"  
  
Noch immer ziemlich aufgebracht nahm Aragorn wieder seine Übungen auf. Sehr zum Entzücken der Hobbits. Als er aber die anderen aufforderte, es ihm gleichzutun und Legolas und Gimli dieser Aufforderung tatsächlich nachkamen, war es vollkommen um die Beherrschung der Hobbits geschehen. Ihre Lachkrämpfe erstickten allerdings abrupt, als sie einen äußerst erzürnten Aragorn auf sich zukommen sahen. Sie kamen zu der Überzeugung, dass es das Beste wäre, schleunigst das Weite zu suchen. Und während Aragorn nur etwas schneller gehen musste um sie voranzutreiben, rannten die Hobbits in wilder Panik vor ihm davon und umrundeten dabei mehrere Male den Platz.  
  
Schließlich brachen sie keuchend zusammen. Aragorn kommentierte das nur mit den Worten: "So jetzt seit ihr warm." Dann wandte er sich wieder den anderen zu, deren Respekt vor ihm gehörig gewachsen war.  
  
"Und jetzt ist Schluss mit lustig. Jetzt fangen wir erst richtig an." er rieb sich die Hände und sein diabolisches Grinsen brachte die anderen dazu erschrocken vor ihm zurückzuweichen.  
  
"Legolas, ab ins Tor!" Dieser wagte nicht einmal im Traum zu widersprechen, obwohl er nicht genau wusste, was das Tor war, geschweige denn wo es sich befand.  
  
"Tja, und was machen wir mit dem Rest von euch Turnbeutelvergessern?" Dieser Rest schaute ihn blöde an.  
  
"Warmduschern?!!" Die Gesichter wurden noch blöder.  
  
"Idioten?!!" Nun hatten es alle kapiert, dass das alles Beleidigungen gewesen waren und beinahe wäre es zu einer Lynchjustiz gekommen, wenn es nicht plötzlich "Popcorn, Energy-Riegel, Schaatzzzz..." über den Platz gehallt hätte.  
  
Zum ersten (und wahrscheinlich letzten) Mal in seinem Leben war Aragorn froh Gollum zu sehen und er entschloss sich nun eher zum Zuckerbrot als zur Peitsche zu greifen.  
  
"Gandalf, mein liebster Freund," säuselte er, "könntest du in eventuell, wenn es dir nichts ausmachen würde, in die Abwehr gehen?" Gandalf verzog sich brummend.  
  
Das nächste Opfer seiner Freundlichkeitsattacke war Gimli. "Gimli, mein Lieblinszwerg, hättest du nicht Lust auch in die Abwehr zu gehen?" Angesichts so viel Liebenswürdigkeit verschlug es Gimli die Sprache, was nebenbei bemerkt, sehr selten vorkam, und er setzte sich langsam in Bewegung, einer schnaufenden Dampflok gleich, um Gandalf zu folgen.  
  
"Und ihr, meine geliebten Hobbits ..."  
  
"Vergiss es," fiel ihm Merry ins Wort, "wir gehen nicht auch in die Abwehr."  
  
"Aber nein, das hatte ich auch gar nicht vor. Angesichts eurer allbekannten Tapferkeit habe ich genau das Richtige für euch. Ihr werdet Stürmer."  
  
Obwohl die vier etwas verwirrt blinzelten, entschieden sie sich schlussendlich doch dafür, dass das Wort "Stürmer" sehr furchteinflößend klang und waren deshalb auch dementsprechend begeistert. Nach dieser erfolgreichen Einteilung betrachtete er zufrieden sein Werk und ließ seinen Blick über den Platz schweifen. Sofort fiel ihm ein etwas planlos umherlaufender Elb ins Auge.  
  
"Legolas, du solltest doch ins Tor!" brüllte er über den ganzen Rasen und erntete einen verzweifelten Blick.  
  
"Wo ist denn das Tor? Ich find's nicht." klagte er weinerlich.  
  
Aragorn raufte sich die Haare und atmete dreimal tief durch. "Legolas, siehst du diesen Kasten da hinten?" Er wies mit dem Finger ans Ende des Rasens. "Dieses Gestell da?" Legolas nickte.  
  
"Das ist das Tor. Und da gehst du jetzt hin und lässt keinen Ball rein, OK?" Das Gesicht des Elben hellte sich auf.  
  
"Ich glaube, jetzt hab ich's verstanden" rief er erfreut aus und er trottet auf dem ihm zugewiesenen Platz.  
  
Aragorn war nun der Meinung, dass man hätte anfangen können. Zumindest, wenn der Schiedsrichter da gewesen wäre. Nichts klappte so, wie er es gewollt hätte. Er hatte das Gefühl an diesem einem Tag schon um Jahre gealtert zu sein. In diesem Moment tauchte Lord, oder besser gesagt, Schiedsrichter Elrond auf.  
  
"Findet ihr nicht, dass schwarze und weiße Streifen mir wahnsinnig gut stehen?" Er dreht sich zur Bekräftigung ein paar Mal im Kreis, damit jeder die Möglichkeit hatte ihn gebührend zu bewundern.  
  
"Wenn ihr unbedingt wollt, dass man Sie mit einem Strafgefangenen verwechselt, dann sicher." erwiderte Aragorn tonlos.  
  
Elrond schnaufte empört und holte seine Trillerpfeife hervor. Er trompete hinein und zog zeitgleich die rote Karte. "Platzverweis wegen Schiedsrichterbeleidigung!"  
  
Ein allgemeines "Hurra!" folgte und Elrond, im Glauben, dass dieser Beifall seiner unwiderstehlichen Erscheinung gewidmet war, verbeugte sich. "Danke, Fans, danke!".  
  
Aragorn war mit der Entscheidung des Sträflings-Schiedsrichters überhaupt nicht einverstanden und wäre seinem zukünftigen Schwiegervater wohl am liebsten an die Gurgel gesprungen.  
  
"Sie können mich doch nicht einfach so vom Platz nehmen! Ich bin der Kapitän."  
  
"Was hat denn das damit zu tun?"  
  
Aragorn stöhnte "Sie haben keine Ahnung von diesem Spiel, oder?"  
  
"Das werden wir ja sehen. Du setzte dich hin und hältst die Klappe."  
  
Aragorn setzte zum erneuten Widerspruch an, aber Elrond unterbrach ihn mit einer Handbewegung.  
  
"Vorsicht, Freundchen. Ich bin dein zukünftiger Schwiegervater und ich habe immer noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden." Aragorns Mundwerk klappte augenblicklich zu. Ein schriller Pfiff ertönte und die Cheerleader fingen an zu hopsen. Die Mannschaft auf dem Platz aber schaute hilfesuchend zu ihrem abgeschobenen Kapitän.  
  
"Sehen Sie!", grinste Aragorn triumphierend, "Die wissen nicht einmal, was sie machen müssen. Ohne mich läuft hier gar nichts."  
  
Resigniert seufzte Elrond auf. "OK, erkläre es ihnen. Aber dann setzt du dich wieder hin."  
  
Aragorn warf ihm noch einen bitterbösen Blick zu, bevor er sich auf das Spielfeld machte um sich seine Mannschaft zur Brust zu nehmen.  
  
"So, Männer." Alle außer dem einem richtigen Mann runzelten die Stirn. "Is' ja gut. Hobbits, Zauberer, was weiß ich. Also, Abwehr dahin. Stürmer, dahin. Und jetzt ist das alles gaaanz einfach. Das hier...", er bückte sich und hob etwas vom Boden auf, "...ist ein.." Gandalf schrie auf: "Ein Palantir! Hinfort mit ihm!" Er stürzte mit wehendem Mantel auf Aragorn zu, der aber torerohaft nur gelangweilt einen Schritt zur Seite tat.  
  
PADAUZ!!!!!  
  
Gandalf lag plötzlich einer Lumpensammlung gleich flach auf dem Bauch und strampelte unkoordiniert mit seinen Extremitäten. Was die Hobbits zu einem weiteren Lachkrampf reizte.  
  
Aragorn betrachtet Gandalf interessiert, der ihm durch seine langen Haare verwirrt zublinzelte. "..ist ein Ball." beendete Aragorn seinen Satz und fügte nicht ohne eine gewisse Schadenfreude hinzu: "Wenn du das Fußballtrikot getragen hättest, wäre das nicht passiert. Dass kommt davon, wenn man so eitel ist und seine Krampfadern unter einem langem Mantel verdecken will."  
  
Das Lachen der Hobbits steigerte sich zu einem unkoordinierten Kreischen, in das der Rest der Truppe nur ein bisschen koordinierter miteinstimmte.  
  
Plötzlich war Aragorn nass. Eine große, dicke, schwarze Wolke schwebte über ihm und hatte eben ihren Inhalt über ihn ergossen.  
  
Gandalf grinste. "Legt euch niemals mit einem Zauberer an." Das allgemeine Lachen verstummte augenblicklich und Elrond hielt den Augenblick für gekommen etwas Autorität zu zeigen.  
  
"Aragorn, du solltest dich kurz fassen!"  
  
Der Angesprochene warf ihm eine genervten Blick zu. "Nun, wie schon gesagt, das ist ein Ball und den müssen die Stürmer versuchen in das Tor zu befördern. Mit den Füßen. Und die Abwehrspieler müssen das verhindern. Ebenfalls mit den Füßen. Alles klar? Na dann, viel Spaß!"  
  
Etwas beleidigt stapfte er zu seiner Bank und ließ seine recht ratlos schauenden Gefährten zurück.  
  
Elrond nahm den "Palantir" und wollte ihn gerade einwerfen, als ihm die Spielermeute mit dem Kampfgeschrei: "Meiner, meiner!" entgegenstürmte. Der Schiedsrichterelb entschied sich, dass es wohl das Beste wäre den Ball so schnell wie möglich loszuwerden und warf ihn mit einem "Whuäääääh!" weit von sich weg.  
  
Die Meute stoppte kurz vor dem Elb, der seine Hände schutzsuchend vor sein Gesicht gehalten hatte, und wendete um dem Ball hinterher zu rennen.  
  
Begeistert darüber, dass das Spiel endlich begonnen hatte, sprangen die Cheerleader auf, wedelten mit ihren Pompoms und kreischten "Gefährten vor, noch ein Tor!!!"  
  
Aragorn verbarg das Gesicht in den Händen und schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf. Er konnte das Desaster nicht mit ansehen.  
  
Die Hobbits, und eigentlichen Stürmer, prügelten sich um den Ball, der sich aber dank Gimli, eigentlich Abwehr, schon längst auf den Weg Richtung Tor befand. Gandalf rannte ihm hinterher, aber ein zweites "PADAUZ!" folgte unmittelbar. Bevor Elronds Mundwinkel auch nur zucken konnten, hatte sich schon eine zweite schwarze Wolke über seinem Kopf gebildet, was seine Mundwinkel schlagartig zum Erstarren brachte. Die Wolke verschwand, aber nicht ohne eine kleinen Tropfen direkt auf der Nasenspitze des Elben zu hinterlassen.  
  
Aufgrund seines zweiten Sturzes war Gandalf die Lust auf Fußball nun endgültig vergangen. Beleidigt ließ er sich mitten auf dem Platz in den Schneidersitz sinken und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Eine brüllende und in sich verknäulte Hobbitkugel rollte an ihm vorbei.  
  
Währenddessen hatte der Ball mit Gimli das Tor fast erreicht. Noch ein paar Meter, Gimli holte aus, der Ball schoss mit voller Wucht auf das Tor zu und ........  
  
"Pzzzzzzzzzzscht!"  
  
Ein undefinierbares Stück Leder sank vor den verblüfften Augen der Spieler, die sich nicht gerade kloppten, zu Boden.  
  
Zufrieden verstaute Legolas seinen Bogen und alle erkannten die Ursache des vorzeitigen Ablebens des Balles. Ein Pfeil elbischer Herkunft steckte tief in seinem Innersten. Eine Hobbitstimme schrillte auf: "Er hat ihn umgebracht!"  
  
Die Cheerleader wechselten ihre Uniform und wurden zu Krankenschwestern, die mit tieftrauriger Miene die "Leiche" vom Spielfeld trugen und bahrten sie auf der Verletztenbank auf.  
  
Ein neuer Ball wurde von Elrond hervorgezaubert, den er aber wieder ganz schnell, auf seine eigene Sicherheit bedacht, weit von sich schleuderte. Das "Spiel" konnte weitergehen und das tat es auch in derselben Weise wie vorher. Nur Gimli war nicht mehr so ganz bei der Sache. Er hatte etwas entdeckt. Verwundert drehte er ein Stück Mithril zwischen seinen knubbligen Fingern und ein Glitzern trat in seine Augen.  
  
Einem Schaufelbagger sehr ähnlich begann er die Erde umzugraben. "Eine Ader! Ich hab' eine Mithrilader entdeckt!" schrie er atemlos. Im hohen Bogen flog Erde durch die Luft und landete zielsicher auf Gandalfs würdigem Spitzhut.  
  
Gandalf hatte von Fußball nun endgültig die Schnauze voll. "Ich gehe." brummte er und entschied sich Aragorn auf seiner Bank Gesellschaft zu leisten, welcher sich immer noch verzweifelt die Haare raufte. So hatte er sich das alles nicht vorgestellt:  
  
Die Reihe der verletzten oder getöteten Bälle auf der Verletztenbank wurde immer länger, Elrond hatte einige Male den Ball nicht rechtzeitig losgeworden, was die Grasflecken und Hobbitfußabdrücke auf seinem Schiedsrichtertrikot erklärte, Gimli hatte mittlerweile den halben Platz umgegraben (ohne allerdings noch etwas Mithril zufinden) und Boromir verlor sich jetzt völlig in dem Anblick der hin- und hereilenden Cheerleader- Krankenschwestern. Er hatte sich mittlerweile entschieden, dass ihm ihre Krankenschwesterkleidung noch besser gefiel.  
  
Das Spiel war beendet, als Legolas keine Pfeile mehr hatte. Mit der Ausnahme von Aragorn, Gandalf und Elrond hatten sich alle prächtig amüsiert.  
  
Während alle zufrieden in die Umkleide stolzierten, wandte sich Aragorn an Elrond:  
  
"Das nächste Mal spielen wir Hockey!"  
  
Ende(?)  
  
So ihr Lieben, dass war unsere erste Gemeinschaftsarbeit. Hoffentlich hat es euch gefallen, wenn ja, Feedback bitte an: miranjor@nt-crew.de und glanwen_nacht@web.de  
  
Kritik ist auch erwünscht, nur schreibt!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Liebe Grüße Miranjor und Glanwen 


End file.
